


Read All About It

by JuniperLemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, First Meeting, Humor, M/M, Stony - Freeform, beginning of relationship, hero tony, no powers Steve, normal steve, reporter steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Steve is a reporter for a newspaper. It's his job to follow Iron Man and write pieces about him. However, one day he's in trouble and Tony comes to his aid.





	Read All About It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on tumblr!

Steve honestly had to question how he got into situations like this. He was dangling from the very top of a flag pole with only his belt holding his weight. His finger tips were slowly turning white from the tight grip on his camera. Luckily, most people were too busy running for their lives to notice a random reporter dangling perilously.

"Report on Iron Man, they said. It'll be great, they said." Steve muttered under his breath as he snapped pictures anyway. If he survived this attack then this would be an interesting angle. 

He's been following Iron Man's actions for about 3 months for the city newspaper and, although he'd been close to situations like this, it was the first time he'd ever gotten muddled up in the action. He was starting to regret taking the job even though it had been his dream for years. 

There was a sudden noise and a lazer blasted through the air to disintegrate one of the flying robots. Iron Man himself then followed after, taking down one robot at a time. Steve watched with his mouth wide before his natural reporter instinct kicked in and he started snapping photos for the piece. 

At the sound of camera shutters, the hero stopped midair and turned his gaze over to the hanging blond. He flipped open his face shield and moved closer to the man with a look of muddled recognition on his features. 

"Uh, you're that reporter, right?" Tony asked. He'd read a few of the articles the guy had written and to be fair, they were pretty good. 

There was a sudden ripping sound and Steve could feel himself dropping. He had already plummeted halfway to the ground before strong metal arms secured around him. Steve's heart was pulsating in his chest like it was ready to give out. 

"If I knew you were gonna fall for me I would have made a better first impression." Iron Man chuckled as he gently set Steve on the ground. 

"I think you made a great impression." Steve replied dumbly, star struck. 

There was the sound of an explosion from a block away and Iron Man turned towards it while rolling his eyes as though it was a huge inconvenience. The city really couldn't look after itself for 30 seconds! He glanced back at the reporter and instantly made up his mind. 

"I've got to go and save some people but maybe we can arrange an interview... Over a romantic dinner?" He smirked when Steve blushed. He'd judged it right. 

His thrusters sent him up into the air easily as he grinned down at the man, "I'm Tony, by the way." 

"Steve." He barely got the word out before the red metal man shot off in the direction of the action. 

He was left behind gazing after Tony in shock. Despite the near death experience, today was probably the best day of his life. Maybe taking the job was the greatest decision he'd ever made.


End file.
